


ne m'oublie pas

by videogameschair



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Gay, Lemon, M/M, Short, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogameschair/pseuds/videogameschair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn et Liam sont sortis ensemble pendant le lycée. Ils étaient amoureux. Très. Mais les aléas de la vie ont fait que maintenant ils sont comme des étrangers dans l'université ou tout les deux étudient. Mais en une nuit, tout peut se produire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> j'ai déjà publié cette fiction sur wattpad auparavant, vous povuez la trouver ici : https://www.wattpad.com/157549153-ne-m%27oublie-pas-ziam-partie-1

La fête de Cecilia Johnson, la meilleure amie de Zayn Malik, était organisée par celle-ci dans la ville a côté de la faculté. Elle possédait un appartement au dernier étage d'un immeuble d'architecture art deco tout juste rénové avec une très grande terrasse. Le lieu idéal pour une soirée.  
Après tout, une petite soirée n'a jamais tué personne ?  
Après avoir marché dans la rue pendant quelques minutes, Zayn se pointa en bas de l'allée. Il appuya sur un bouton de l'interphone.  
-Oui ?! cria Cecilia par dessus la musique.  
Elle avait visiblement déjà lancé les festivités.  
-C'est Zayn, dit le jeune homme.  
-Oh, Z ! Je t'ouvre.  
La porte de l'allée se déverrouilla en un petit clic. Zayn s'avança sur le carrelage pour se rendre a l'ascenseur. Qui a envie de monter dix étages d'un seul coup ? C'est mieux de les descendre. Il appuya sur un bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Un autre cliquetis se fit entendre dans le hall. Zayn se tourna vers la porte de verre, curieux. Son coeur rata un battement.  
Liam Payne ouvra la porte. Zayn contempla l'espace de quelques secondes le jeune homme s'avançant devant lui. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur laissant un léger aperçu de son torse, ainsi que d'un jean slim allongeant encore plus ses jambes qu'elles ne le sont et avait des Converses basses noires légèrement délavées. Le châtain était mal rasé et avait les cheveux en bataille. Il avait une attitude désinvolte, comme toujours.  
Lorsque Liam releva les yeux sur Zayn, ce premier esquissa un sourire béat.  
-Salut.  
Zayn crut faire une attaque.  
-Euh...s-salut.  
Il baissa légèrement la tête, un peu honteux de son petit bafouillement.  
-Ça va ?  
Liam continuait a sourire.  
-Ça va...et toi ?  
-Ça va. Peut être un peu mieux depuis que je suis dans ce hall d'entre.  
Zayn rougit. L'ascenseur arriva enfin.  
Les deux jeunes hommes s'y engouffrerent rapidement. Zayn vint poser son doigt sur le bouton numéroté "10" en même temps que Liam. Leurs mains s'effleurérent.  
-Oups, dit Zayn précipitamment.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit Liam, toujours aussi souriant.  
Zayn était plutôt gêné.  
Gêné d'être dans le même ascenseur que son ex petit ami.


	2. chapitre 2

Lorsque l'ascenseur fut arrivé a destination, Zayn et Liam sortirent de la cabine. La minute passé dans cet endroit confiné avait frôlé le supplice. Liam sentait si bon et était tellement craquant ! La gêne de Zayn était immense. Plus rouge que lui il ne devait pas y avoir. Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent alors dans le couloir, Liam étant extrêmement près de Zayn. Mais bon sang, pourquoi Cecilia a eu l'idée d'inviter Liam ?! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement, Zayn laissa Liam sonner. Quelques secondes s'écoulerent. La serrure se déverrouilla et la porte s'ouvrit sur Cecilia, l'hôte de la soirée.  
-Z !!! Liam !!! Comment ça va les chéris ?  
Cecilia appelait tout le monde "chéri"...plutôt étrange. Elle fit la bise aux deux jeunes gens puis les invita a entrer. Dès le couloir, il y avait déjà des gens, pour la plupart inconnus de Zayn, avec des gobelets rouges sûrement remplis de bière ou de vodka, et en train de danser sur le dernier hit de The Weeknd. Liam s'avança devant lui. Zayn en profita pour regarder son dos si puissamment musclé ainis que ses fesses rebondies.  
-Eh ! Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ?  
Le métisse fut surpris par la voix de Cecilia.  
-Quoi donc ? dit-il.  
-T'as maté son cul.  
-Non, je regardais où je...  
-Menteur, tu connais mon appartement par coeur, tu ne peux pas me sortir l'excuse que tu regardais ou mettre les pieds. Donc tu matais son cul !  
Le jeune homme resta silencieux.  
-Donc tu matais son cul.  
-Eh ! Déjà, qu'est ce qu'il fout la ?!  
-Je l'ai invité parce que c'est mon pote...et j'invite mes potes aux soirées.  
Zayn jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui.  
-Ouais, et les potes de tes potes aussi.  
-Bon...je t'accorde ceci et c'est tout. Maintenant, prends un verre et défoule toi !  
Elle pris un gobelet rouge vide posé sur une commode du couloir et attrapa une bouteille de Jack Daniels puis versa un volume de liquide brun dans le verre en plastique.  
-Tiens ! Et maintenant défoule toi un peu !  
Elle reparti sur la terrasse pour sûrement aller flirter avec un gars canon.  
Zayn pencha le nez sur son verre. Il aimait bien le Jack Daniels mais le préférait rallongé avec du coca, clair et net. Il prit une bouteille de coca qui traînait dans le coin et en versa un peu pour rallongé sa boisson. Il porta le liquide a ses lèvres et avala une petite gorgée. Sec et délicieux. Il entra dans le salon où beaucoup de couples dansaient langoureusement voir même vulgairement sur la musique. Il reprit une gorgée tout en analysant son horizon proche. Puis il aperçu Liam, un gobelet rouge dans la main lui aussi, en train de le fixer avec un petit sourire.  
 _"La soirée va être longue..."_ pensa Zayn.


	3. chapitre 3

Zayn se dirigea vers la terrasse afin de contempler la splendide vue de Londres. En effet, depuis la terrasse de l'appartement de Cecilia, on pouvait embrasser une vue complète de toute la capitale. Zayn continuait de siroter son cocktail quand soudain quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule. Surpris, il se retourna. Ce n'était que Liam.  
-Hé, dit ce dernier.  
-Hé.  
-Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu.  
-Oui, opina Zayn.  
Liam regardait le contenu de son verre de vodka.  
-Ça me manque de plus te parler, Zayn.  
Zayn eut comme une pointe qui lui piqua le coeur. En effet, les deux "amis" ne prenaient plus le temps de se parler. Tout ça du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas tout deux dans la même section de la fac. Zayn étudiait en art plastiques ainsi qu'en histoire de l'art alors que Liam poursuivait une maîtrise de psychologie avec des cours de littérature en plus. Ce qui craignait le plus dans l'histoire, c'est qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble au lycée. En effet, Zayn avait rencontré Liam en seconde, fin rencontrer est un bien grand mot, Zayn était juste un admirateur secret de Liam. Ce dernier avait en effet la moitié des filles de secondes a ses pieds mais après un jeu de séduction entre les jeunes garçons qui avait duré quelques mois, Liam avait choisi Zayn au lieu de toute ses groupies. Leur relation avait duré 2 ans et ils y avait mis fin au bal de fin d'année des terminales. Puis vint l'université. A chaque fois que Zayn apercevait Liam dans les couloirs ou les parcs de la faculté, il était en bonne compagnie. Par bonne compagnie, comprennez "filles". Zayn avait tout le temps cette pointe de jalousie. Parce que oui, Zayn ne s'était pas complètement détaché de Liam. Il avait toujours cette admiration pour lui. Il aimait Zayn. Zayn aimait Liam, tout simplement.  
Zayn baissa les yeux quelques secondes.  
-Tu sais, Liam, je suis toujours joignable. Je suppose que tu as toujours mon numéro...  
Liam se gratta la nuque.  
-Euh...je l'ai supprimé quand...nous avons rompus...  
Zayn soupira.  
-Bon. Et ben c'est pas grave.  
Et pourtant, ca l'était. Quand ils avaient rompus, Liam avait dit qu'il voulait que Zayn et lui restent amis. Or...  
-Je voulais te le redemander, mais...j'ai pas eu les couilles.  
Zayn cru a une blague. Genre, Liam, l'un des gars les plus en vue de toute la ville, n'a pas "les couilles de demander le numéro de quelqu'un ? En particulier son ex ? Zayn sentait son cerveau chauffer.  
-T'as pas mieux comme excuse ?  
Liam chercha a prendre la parole, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussi subitement.  
-Tu me déçois, Liam, tu me fais des promesses et tu ne les tiens même pas ! Je n'ai rien dit pendant tout l'été car je savais que tu voyageais toute les vacances mais un minimum, tu aurais pu chercher a me recontacter si tu voulais tant qu'on reste "amis" comme tu l'as dit au mois de juin !  
Zayn était furieux et Liam l'avait bien compris. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi dire.  
-Tu me déçois, Liam.  
Zayn commençait a repartir a l'intérieur de l'appartement quand Liam le retint par le bras.  
-Lâche moi, dis sèchement Zayn.  
Liam lâcha le poignet de Zayn. Le métisse rentra dans l'appartement par la baie vitrée ouverte. Liam regarda la scène, impuissant. Zayn lui échappait encore une fois.  
Pour de vrai, Liam n'a jamais eu le courage de reparler a Zayn. Zayn lui manquait terriblement. Tout en Zayn lui manquait. Mais cette stupide fierté avait tout fait foiré, littéralement. Mais cette fois ci, Liam ne voulait pas perdre Zayn. Il voulait le récupérer pour de bon, et pour toujours. Liam prit son courage a deux mains et rentra a son tour dans l'appartement. Il chercha alors l'objet de son désir de partout. Il trouva Zayn adossé a un mur, toujours accompagné de son goblet rouge. Liam posa le sien sur un meuble avenant puis s'approcha de Zayn.  
-Liam, laisse moi...  
-Non, Zayn. Je ne te laisserais pas tranquille.  
-Liam...  
-Ta gueule. C'est moi qui parle. Tu me manques Zayn ok ? Tu me manques terriblement. Tout me manque. Nos soirées ensemble, nos journées, nos confessions sur le futur au coin de l'oreiller. Tout, Zayn, tu entends ? Tout. Et là, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de t'embrasser, de dévorer tes lèvres et ensuite de te faire l'amour, parce que, putain, qu'est ce que tu me manques.  
Zayn passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'une manière qui fit perdre contrôle a Liam.  
-Et bien, fais le, Liam. Viens, viens. Ne te retiens pas si je te manque tant que ça.  
Liam plaqua alors Zayn contre le mur, et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes sauvagement et se laissa porter par le rythme torride et endiablé de celles de Zayn se mouvant autour des siennes.


	4. chapitre 4

C'était doux. Les lèvres de Liam étaient encore plus douce que dans le souvenir de Zayn. Ils s'étaient oubliés que 3 mois, même pas. Pourtant pour Zayn, ce fut comme une éternité. Une longue absence enfin rompue. Zayn savait ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Poussé par l'excitation et le désir, Zayn remuait doucement son bassin contre Liam. Ce dernier mit fin au baiser.  
-Putain, bébé..., chuchota Liam a l'oreille du métisse.  
 _"Bébé"_. Zayn n'avait pas été appelé comme ça depuis longtemps, et ça lui fit alors perdre contrôle.  
-Allons dans la pièce a côté.  
Liam poussa la porte de la pièce atenante qui s'avérait être une chambre. Il tenait Zayn par la main puis le fit entrer. Zayn se repencha sur les lèvres de Liam et l'embrassa a nouveau. C'était sauvage et plein de vie. Zayn se sentait revivre a chaque contact avec Liam. Ce dernier passa une main sur les fesses de Zayn.  
-J'ai incroyablement envie de t'enlever ce jean qui te fait un cul de rêve...  
-Oh, bébé...  
Zayn perdait de plus en plus contrôle. Il savait dans quoi il s'aventurait. Son esprit était flou a cause du peu d'alcool qu'il avait bu et il perdait le contrôle. Il savait que tout son corps trahissait son désir pour Liam. Zayn voulait Liam. Aussi simple que ça. Liam poussait petit a petit Zayn sur le lit. Liam menait tout. Liam était le maître de la danse. Liam était le maître de l'univers. Il était le maître de Zayn. Zayn tomba sur le lit. Il se sentait brûler de désir. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes tandis que Liam enleva rapidement son débardeur laissant voir son torse.  
 _"Oh mon Dieu."_ Zayn perdit encore contrôle. Une seule action de Liam lui faisait perdre contrôle. Liam se mis a genoux sur le lit et vint se pencher sur Zayn. Les yeux de Liam ne voyaient que Zayn. Lui et seulement lui.  
Liam voulait Zayn. C'était simple.  
Ils se voulaient tout les deux, il n'y avait rien de moins compliqué  
Liam embrassa Zayn tout en deboutonnant le jean du métisse.  
-Putain de merde, j'y arrive pas, grogna le châtain.  
Zayn sourit sous les lèvres de Liam.  
-Laisse, je vais le faire.  
Il retourna Liam sur le dos et se mit a califourchon sur lui. Il finit de deboutonner son jean puis s'attaqua a celui de Liam. Ses mains se faisaient lentes sur la fermeture éclair du jean de Liam. Zayn se sentit rougir a la vue de la petite bosse se dessinant a travers le jean. Il se mordilla la lèvre. Liam lecha les siennes.  
-Je te fais tant bander que ça ? Demanda Zayn avec un rire embrassé.  
-Visiblement.  
Liam ria. Le rire de Liam lui avait manqué. Il était doux, clair et si agréable. Zayn abaissa la fermeture du jean et le descendit sur les cuisses de Liam.  
-Tu as des capotes au moins ? Chucota Zayn a l'oreille du châtain.  
-Bien sûr.  
Il attrapa un préservatif dans la poche avant de son jean puis le posa sur la couette. Tandis qu'il effectuait ceci, Zayn s'attardait déjà a embrasser le torse de Liam ainsi que de sucer son téton.  
-Oh putain, Zayn !  
Zayn donna encore un coup de langue sur le téton de Liam, ce qui arracha un gémissement a ce dernier. Zayn revint au lèvres de Liam, l'embrassa et toucha la bosse qui se dressait sous le caleçon du châtain. Liam souffla de plaisir.  
-Je veux te prendre, Zayn. Sur le champ.  
Zayn rougit.  
-Prends moi alors.  
-Chevauche moi.  
Zayn perdit encore le contrôle. Liam le faisait perdre tout contrôle. Liam avait toujours cette emprise sur lui. Il avait cette chose que Zayn ne pouvait pas mettre un mot dessus. En cet instant, Zayn voulait tout oublier et se laisser consumer par la chaleur entre lui et Liam. Zayn se leva du lit et se déshabilla. Il sentit les yeux de Liam sur lui. Il se déshabilla alors lentement, frôlant le strip tease aux yeux de Liam. Il se retourna pour faire face a son aman et enleva son tshirt bien trop grand pour lui et le lança par terre. Il était a présent juste vêtu d'un caleçon.  
-Tu es si beau, Zayn...  
-Je devrais dire quoi pour toi, murmura Zayn en baissant les yeux sur son corps trop maigrichon pour lui.  
-Tu es parfait, tu l'as toujours été. Pour moi tu es la perfection incarnée.  
Zayn rougit encore. Et perdit encore le contrôle. Il remonta sur le lit a quatre pattes au dessus de Liam. Le châtain, aux yeux brûlant de désir, attrapa ce qui restait de vêtements au métisse et lui enleva, libérant l'érection naissante de Zayn. Liam prit alors le sexe de Zayn entre sa main et commença a faire des va-et-viens avec tout en l'embrassant. Tout en échappant un gémissement, Zayn fit de même avec le sexe du châtain.  
-Arrête, je ne veux pas venir dans ta main, dit Liam entre deux baisers.  
Zayn se releva un peu.  
-D'accord.  
-Je veux te prendre, Zayn.  
-D'accord, laisse moi juste me positionner, dit Zayn.  
Zayn se releva complètement tandis que Liam arracha l'emballage de la capote sortie plus tôt avec les dents. Il prit le morceau de latex et le posa sur son sexe, dressé fièrement, puis le fit dérouler. Zayn se remit a califourchon sur Liam puis l'embrassa. Liam positionna son sexe sous l'entrée de Zayn. Liam hocha la tête pour indiquer a Zayn que c'était bon. Le métisse s'asseya sur le sexe de Liam en un soupir. Liam grogna de plaisir. Il était gros a l'intérieur de Zayn. Ce dernier commença a bouger de haut en bas sur le sexe du châtain, en gémissant a voix basse. Liam l'accompagnait dans ses mouvements. Il attrapa les fesses du métisse et les massa. Zayn leva les yeux au ciel de plaisir.  
-Plus vite, Li-am, dit Zayn entre deux coups de reins.  
Liam accélérera le mouvement en grognant. Il vint embrasser son amant. Sa langue vint caresser les lèvres de Zayn lui demandant accès a sa bouche. Le métisse écarta les lèvres et laissa passer la langue du châtain. Leurs langues se mélangerent en un ballet torride montant le plaisir d'un cran. Zayn sentit Liam taper dans son point sensible. Il gémissa de plus en plus fort tandis que Liam poussait de plus en plus dans des grognements plus sauvages les uns que les autres.  
-Je t'aime, Zayn !  
-Je t'aime aussi, Liam. AH oui !  
-Crie mon nom, Z !  
-Liam, ah !  
Liam poussa une dernière fois, vint en Zayn, tandis que ce dernier cria une dernière fois, et vint sur le torse de Liam. Zayn s'écroula sur Liam en reprenant son souffle tandis que le châtain se retira de Zayn.  
Liam vint embrasser Zayn.  
-Je t'aime, Liam, dit Zayn, essoufflé.  
-Je t'aime aussi, Zayn. Je t'ai toujours aimé.


	5. chapitre 5

Les rayons du soleil se levant sur Londres filtraient par le store de la pièce ou Zayn et Liam s'étaient retrouvés cette nuit. La fête était déjà finie depuis quelques heures. Cinq heures après que les deux amants aient fait l'amour, Cecilia était passé vérifier que certains invités n'étaient pas restés. En ayant vu les deux jeunes hommes dormir côte à côte, nus, qui plus est, elle savait ce qu'ils avaient fait et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les déranger. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Sûrement pour toujours.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
Liam remit son jean sur ses jambes.  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Moi non plus.  
-Tu sais ce que j'ai envie, Liam.  
-Mais tu penses qu'on peut se le permettre ?  
-Oui.  
-Je peux y réfléchir.  
Zayn se retourna dans les draps. Il avait enfilé le débardeur de Liam. Il était bien trop grand pour lui. En revanche le tshirt de Zayn sur Liam était pile a la taille du châtain.  
-Cecilia va dire quelque chose ?  
-Je pense pas, dit Zayn.  
-Ok.  
Liam remit ses cheveux en place. Zayn sortit du lit et remit son jean.  
-J'ai passé une bonne nuit, dit Liam.  
-Moi aussi.  
-Tu m'as manqué, Z.  
-Tu m'as manqué aussi, Liam.  
Une minute de silence passa.  
-Je ne suis sorti avec personne après qu'on ait rompu.  
-Oh.  
-Je n'ai fait que penser a toi, Zayn. Tu n'as pas quitté mes pensées une seule fois. Je t'aime, Z.  
Zayn sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
-Arrête de rougir, je repense a cette nuit.  
Liam eut un petit sourire en coin.  
-Du coup, comment ça se passe ?  
-Je ne sais pas, Z.  
-Je t'aime, Liam.  
-Je t'aime aussi.  
-On s'aime. Mais rien ne se passe.  
-Oui.  
-Oui.  
Liam s'approcha de Zayn. Ce dernier se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Liam l'embrassa chastement.  
-Je dois partir, Z.  
-D'accord.  
-Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime aussi.  
-Donne moi ton numéro.  
Zayn avait oublié ce détail. Liam n'avait plus son numéro.  
-T'as un stylo ? Demanda Zayn.  
Liam prit un feutre posé sur le bureau de la chambre. Il le tendit au métisse.  
-Écris-le sur mon bras.  
-Ton bras ? Mais tu...  
Le châtain tendit son bras musclé a Zayn, qui loucha sur les veines apparentes.  
-Oh, d'accord.  
Il retira le bouchon du feutre et vint dessiner une série de chiffres sur la peau légèrement bronzée de Liam.  
-Voilà.  
-Merci.  
Liam vint ré-embrasser Zayn.  
-Je t'appellerais.  
-D'accord.  
Cette fois ci, c'est Zayn qui embrassa Liam.  
-Je dois y aller.  
-D'accord.  
Liam nicha sa tête dans le cou de Zayn et y déposa un baiser.  
-Je t'aime.  
Zayn ne répondit pas. Liam ouvra la porte de la chambre.  
-Liam.  
Il se retourna vers Zayn.  
-Oui ?  
-Ne m'oublie pas.  
-Je ne t'ai jamais oublié.  
-Promets le moi, Liam : ne m'oublie pas.  
Liam inspira. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autres du visage de Zayn puis l'embrassa longuement.  
-Jamais je ne t'oublierais, Zayn. Jamais. Promis.  
Il l'embrassa a nouveau.  
-A bientôt, bébé.  
Puis Liam referma la porte.


End file.
